


Triumphant Stardrop Trio

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Love These Gay Cephalopods, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Fluffy shenanigans happen at a Squidbeak Stardrops concert. That is all.





	Triumphant Stardrop Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastymajesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/gifts).



 The Squidbeak Stardrops initially had some trouble with publicity. However, they have a good friend on their side, known as Coral Taromaki. After Coral saw some of their practicing, she was immediately hooked, and started making and spreading flyers all over Inkopolis Square. She even went out of her way to spread attention to the Plaza of all places.   
  
 However, tonight was a big night for Kelly and Sheila, as this concert was at the Starfish Mainstage, the same venue they came up with the band idea at in the first place. They made sure that Coral would be in one of the V.I.P. seats, the young Octoling in question seeming very excited.   
  
 “Alright, you two, this is your chance to truly shine! I’ll be here for ya,” Coral says in her mind as music begins to play. The two Inkling idols make their way onto the stage in their galaxy-themed costumes.   
  
 “Are y’all ready for a concert that’s out of this world?” Sheila yells to the screaming crowd.   
  
 “Then let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Kelly suggests, the crowd’s screaming becoming louder as a result. The introduction slowly begins to fade into the first song, titled “Galactic Desire.” As the duo starts singing, Coral starts to sing along with a bright, smooth, and soft voice. Sheila and Kelly continue singing, although their minds begin to take notice of Coral’s own singing voice. The song eventually ends, and Sheila and Kelly find themselves with a new kind of nervousness, before they decide to focus on the next song.   
  
 “They’re doing so well, but… should they have to do it on their own?” Coral starts thinking as “Starlight Angel” starts, which results in her starting to sing again. This makes makes Sheila and Kelly mentally agree that they need to talk to Coral when this entire thing is done.

* * *

 

 The concert has ended, and as Coral gets out of her chair, Sheila and Kelly peek their heads out from backstage.   
 “Hey, Coral, we want to talk to you for a bit, if you don’t mind!” Sheila exclaims.   
  
 “Y-Yeah, what she said…” Kelly states.   
  
 “Huh? Okay, then,” Coral says as she enters backstage, walking towards the two from there, “What exactly do you two want to talk about?”   
  
 “Well, um, we wanted to ask you this: How do you sing so beautifully?” Sheila inquires.   
  
 “W-Wha? Oh, that’s nonsense, it’s nothing compared to you two!” Coral yells. Coral’s insides feel warmer than ever, and Coral doesn’t seem to know why.   
  
 “I highly doubt that statement,” Kelly says, “Honestly, with such a voice, I’m wondering why you never asked to join us in this little venture.”   
  
 “Well… w-would I be able to join you two?” Coral asks.   
  
 “Of course, Coral!” Sheila responds as she starts shifting in place, “Uh, i-is it getting warm in here for either of you, or is it just me?”   
  
“Yeah, it feels… weird, yet awfully soothing,” Kelly explains, “I haven’t felt t-this way since I first confessed to you…”   
  
“M-Maybe this is this ‘love’ thing Marina t-told me about… It makes you feel all… warm inside, and it’s so… comfy,” Coral says, clearly nervous. This statement makes the entire backstage area silent, the trio looking at each other with turquoise blushes on their faces. This continues for a few minutes before Coral runs over and hugs Sheila and Kelly, causing them to hug in return.   
  
 “I-I guess this means we’re in t-this together, huh?” Kelly asks, which results in Coral and Sheila both nodding in response. Coral decides to give Sheila and Kelly each a quick kiss on the lips, which they both happily return. This causes a three-way kiss pile, where everyone’s kissing everyone for about a few minutes, before the trio eventually decides to finally leave the venue, performing a Super Jump to Sheila and Kelly’s apartment. The shenanigans that would ensue that night are a story for another time, though.

**Author's Note:**

> The ship has grown, and I will still go down with it!


End file.
